


Hungry

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Murder, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sassy Will, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Will is a spoiled brat, hannibal loves it, implied canniblism, incarcerated murder husbands, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Will and Hannibal are in prison<br/>Will gets "hangry"<br/>Hannibal finds it amusing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

"Hannibal, I'm hungry."

The man in question sighed and looked to the heavens, this was the twelfth time in the past hour Will had voiced this particular complaint in the past hour, count lest times in the past three hours.

"Yes beloved, I know you are but dinner is not for a few more hours. You will have to hold on till then."

Will made a fussy noise as he flopped onto the ground, laying spread eagle.

"Why can't we have snacks again?"

Hannibal closed his book and stood up, he walked to the glass adjacent to Will's to look fondly upon his husband.

"I believe dear Alana's exact words were 'You're in prison, not on holiday. You'll eat when everyone else eats, you don't deserve special treatment.' I'm afraid she didn't realize at the time your ability to get, I believe the term is hangry." He smirked with a tilt of his head.

Will snorted from his place on the floor, "I cannot be held accountable for my actions while hangry." He grinned.

"What would you do Will? When faced with the possibility of acting under hungers influence?" Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked.

"Well I can't say definitively what I would do as that would seem like I'm planning something, wouldn’t it? But if it should come to it I might eat an orderly’s face off or something to that affect."

Hannibal hummed and walked to a wall to lean against it, "Would it be a repetitive action? If you that might cause some terrible problems for Alana."

Will sat up and looked at Hannibal, scratching the scruff on his chin, "How many lawsuits would she put up with until gave us snacks?"

"It's hard to say really, considering she's been so ironclad since our return to. . . Captivity."

Will nodded and flopped back to the ground, "You know o blame you."

"Me?"

"Well yeah, you're the one who conditioned me to eat more and more often. Ergo your fault."

Hannibal smiled and shook his head, "You now I was only thinking of your health and well-being, you were living off of ready-made meals and suppressing your appetite with caffeine. Hardly a healthy way to live and you were all skin and bones; I simply could help myself but to fatten you up. Besides don't tell me you didn't enjoy every minute of it."

Will laughed and nodded, "I enjoyed every second of getting spoiled with food by you, but it's still your fault."

Hannibal huffed a small laugh, "Yes, I agree. But it is a blame I will take every time."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
